


Only yours

by shippingisprobsmyjob007



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Choice, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wowson - Freeform, ace - Freeform, kpop, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingisprobsmyjob007/pseuds/shippingisprobsmyjob007
Summary: Byeongkwan starts to worry his five year relationship with Sehyoon is coming to an end.





	Only yours

Byeongkwan started to notice something was wrong during a VLive. Sehyoon had sat at the other side of the group leaving him in the far-right corner next to Donghun. He didn’t have any issues with Donghun, not at all, but they all had been separated all day until the time for the broadcast and all he wanted was to be close to Sehyoon. It took everything in him to ignore the thousands of comments that popped on the screen: fans questioning why the loving couple weren’t sitting next to each other, congratulating them on their upcoming fifth anniversary as a couple. Sehyoon took the lead to answer, he joked that he had been on his way to sit next to Byeongkwan but the broadcast had already started and he thought it’d be rude to keep fans waiting. His uncharacteristic joking manner set alarms all over Byeongkwan’s mind but he just smiled, nodded, and agreed. From then, comments turned into congratulations on the groups’ upcoming anniversary since debut, and the awards they had received recently, and questions about the possibility of an upcoming comeback. Jun took the lead to answer them along Donghun and Chan. Byeongkwan remained silent but hoped he could pull off a cheerful face anyways.

The hour and twenty minutes they had been broadcasting, sharing anecdotes and jokes with the fans, and answering questions, felt like years. When they camera was finally turned off, Byeongkwan practically ran over to Sehyoon who opened his arms to hug him.

“I missed you so much today!” Byeongkwan mumbled on Sehyoon’s neck.

“I missed you, too,” Sehyoon replied, his voice a little too stoic for Byeongkwan’s liking. He looked at Sehyoon who smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Byeongkwan blushed and decided he was probably overreacting as he hid his face on Sehyoon’s neck again. Sehyoon was probably tired, he thought.

“Well, love birds, let’s go. We need to get dinner,” Jun interrupted and Byeongkwan let go of Sehyoon. Sehyoon grabbed his hand and both walked behind the group as they left the room. Slowly, Sehyoon started to open up more, he spoke to Byeongkwan about his day. He had gone to get some photos done, and there had been talks about what color his hair would be dyed for the next comeback as he refused to have it cut. Byeongkwan smiled and the warm sensation he felt every time Sehyoon spoke made him feel guilty for thinking something was wrong.

Their anniversary as a couple was fast approaching, though, and Byeongkwan felt that it was strange Sehyoon had made no mention of plans for the day. Instead, he let their manager schedule some work for the day and when Byeongkwan protested, Sehyoon told him it was fine and that they would celebrate at another time. Sehyoon was acting so casual yet so distant and Byeongkwan’s worries reached to the other members.

“Don’t you think Sehyoon is acting weird lately?” Byeongkwan asked Chan, who shrugged.

“He seems the same as always to me,” Chan responded and Byeongkwan could feel tears forming on his eyes.

“I think I’m going insane.”

“Hey man, it’s okay. He might be having an off day?” Chan offered, hoping that it would make Byeongkwan feel better.

He then asked Donghun and Jun and both agreed Sehyoon seemed fine to them.

_“He only has a soft spot for you, Byeongkwan, so he seems normal to me?”_ Jun replied to Byeongkwan’s worried text. He couldn’t understand how no one saw it but him.

Even in their apartment, Sehyoon seemed secretive. He changed the passcode to his phone, and made sure to come home when he knew Byeongkwan would be asleep. Some mornings they would wake up together and make small chats about their schedule for the day, but whenever Byeongkwan tried to shift the conversation to something else besides A.C.E., Sehyoon would insist they were late and it was time to go.

He didn’t care if everyone else insisted Sehyoon was acting like normal, the night before their anniversary, Byeongkwan tried to have Sehyoon come home earlier for dinner. He figured since they would be working the next day, they could celebrate early. However, Sehyoon came home late, and didn’t even apologize which made Byeongkwan snap.

“I have been waiting hours for you! Do you even remember what tomorrow is? It’s our anniversary Sehyoon! I’ve been feeling kind of neglected lately, you know? Of course you wouldn’t know, you won’t talk to me! What is going on? Is there someone else? Why won’t you man up at least and tell me!” Byeongkwan didn’t notice Sehyoon’s shocked face since his eyes were full of tears. Sehyoon let him go and Byeongkwan’s sobs became softer and fainter as he fell asleep to ignore the fact Sehyoon wasn’t climbing onto bed next to him.

The next morning went by in a blur. Byeongkwan went to the kitchen where every trace of the previous night’s dinner was wiped out. There were pillows and a blanket neatly folded at the couch in the living room. Byeongkwan had hoped to find a note or something but he didn’t find anything. He went to change and walk over to the company, ignoring the ache in his chest as he realized maybe things were over. Usually, their anniversaries started with breakfast in bed, a shower, sex, another shower, a Starbucks run before getting together with everyone else at the studio. And everyone could see the love in their eyes as they looked at each other or pecked quick kisses against each other’s lips at any given moment… but he couldn’t see that happening then. Instead, the sky really reflected his mood as clouds darkened and a few drops of rain fell. The music on his phone wasn’t helpful, all sad melodies that he didn’t want to skip because if he already felt miserable, why not make it worse with sad songs?

When he was about to walk into the building, he saw his manager standing outside with a big grin on his face.

“Hey, Byeongkwan, how are you doing in this fine day?”

“It’s raining,” Byeongkwan answered, confused. “I’m okay, I guess.”

“Well, thought you should know that we had some issues with the electricity. You should take the stairs to the second floor. Everyone is gathered up at the dance room.”

“Okay,” Byeongkwan said, turning his phone’s flash on. As soon as he walked up the stairs and into the hallway towards the dance room, a projector turned on. Confused when he saw his brother’s face in it, he walked closer.

“ _Hi, dork. It’s been a long time, right? You should come visit soon. Don’t come alone though, I mean it. A lot of people in town still ask me about your girlfriend and it’s tiring that they don’t believe me when I say you have a boyfriend. It’s been five years? Five years. Man, just marry him!”_ The wall turned dark and Byeongkwan looked confused. There was a rose on a table right below where the video was played with a note that read _“ **Take me…”**_

“ _Is this thing on?”_ A girl’s voice filled the hallway, a second projector turning on a little further away on the opposite side where he saw his brother. “ _Hi Byeongkwan! I can’t believe I’ve called you brother for five years now!_ ” her cheerful voice brought an instant smile to Byeongkwan’s face. “ _I’m gonna be honest, I would’ve dumped my brother a long time ago_ ,” the camera shook and when it was back on Eun Suh, he hair looked disheveled, “ _you see what I mean? I was just teasing! I can’t believe you’d treat your favorite sister like this_ ,” she was looking at behind the camera but, then, looked at it again, “ _I want to see you guys together forever. Do you know what you should do? Marry the guy! Just never tease him since apparently he has no sense of humor!_ ” the video was cut and another rose waited for him below where the image was at. _“ **until the end of time** …” _

_“Byeongkwan!”_ Jun’s voice filled the hallway next, _“My pride and joy! You know I am so proud of you, right? And I love you so much! You’re the best little brother I could’ve ever been gifted with. You know who else is a brother I love a lot? Sehyoon. I’m gonna make a guess and say that, by now, you are starting to understand. I’m also going to guess he has made you miserable for days now, hasn’t he? Don’t worry. It’s about to be over. You get to punch him a little, soon. Perhaps do so after you say yes?”_ A third flower waited for Byeongkwan’s whose eyes were already tearing up. **_“because I can only be yours…”_**

_“You don’t even understand how much I’ve never understood you two,” Donghun’s voice filled the hallway next. “I mean, I guess you do balance each other out. And are so photogenic together. And you bring out the best of him. And he brings out the best of you. And there’s the fact that your PDA is always sweet and cute. It’s never gross. And when you two came out it was so inspiring? Breaking barriers and stuff. And whenever you guys argue you talk it out. We won’t even know about the argument until days later when one of you spills it out. You act so casual about it, too. What I’m trying to say is that, in reality, you two together weren’t actually a surprise. I think five years are enough to know if you can last a lifetime together, don’t you think?”_ With shaky breaths and fingers, Byeongkwan lifted the fourth flower, **_“I’m selfish and think you can only be mine…”_**

_“If you two get married please let me live with you guys. I am guessing your apartment is much better than the dorms, and honestly, sometimes I can’t stand Jun and Donghun. I think they are overcompensating from that time I wasn’t around. Always smothering me and stuff. They are always telling me what to do, too. So please, say yes. I need to get out of here. As soon as they realize I didn’t even use honorifics here they will make my life a nightmare. Get me out of here… And in all seriousness now. Byeongkwan, I think by now you know what’s up! So there is only one thing left for you to do. Pick up that flower and come into the dance room.”_ Byeongkwan chuckled as Chan’s face disappeared from the wall. **_“Will you? Will you only be mine?”_**

Byeongkwan wasn’t ready, but holding the notes in one hand and the flowers close to his chest with the other, he opened the doors and found the room to also be dark. Except it was lit up with candles, and the members were standing up in a line holding more flowers with notes. First it was Jun who hugged him and gave him a pair of roses with a note that read, _“Will…”_

Donghun was next, his note reading, _“you…”_ followed by Chan who had the brightest smile, _“marry…”_ and in the end he found an extremely nervous looking Sehyoon, who was holding a dozen of roses and handed the note to Byeongkwan first, _“me”._

Byeongkwan lost his composure, grabbing the flowers and giving them all to Chan who was standing the closest. He then jumped at Sehyoon, kissing him while grabbing his neck with such force they both almost fell on the ground. As everyone took this as a yes, they started to cheer for them. Byeongkwan punched Sehyoon slightly on the chest.

“I deserved that,” Sehyoon said and Byeongkwan nodded, hiding his face on his neck and mumbling.

“Only yours.”

 


End file.
